


Fury and Tenderness

by ValkyrieShepard



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, tgcf, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Confessions, First Time, Fist Fight, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Post Novel, Rough Sex, Spoilers, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tsundere, blowjob, bottom feng xin, top mu qing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieShepard/pseuds/ValkyrieShepard
Summary: POST NOVELAfter the Heavenly City is rebuilt, Mu Qing feels the need to rant at Feng Xin, but finds him very distressed. When he promises to take care of him, things turn from violent to tender.
Relationships: Feng Xin/Mu Qing (Tiān Guān Cì Fú), Fengqing - Relationship, Fēng Xìn/Mù Qíng, Mu Qing/Feng Xin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	Fury and Tenderness

Mu Qing mumbled to himself as he walked through the newly created Heavenly City. Some of it was still under construction, but his own palace and that of many others had been rebuilt as splendidly as it had been before, and just like that everything was as it had been. And it made Mu Qing angry.

Everyone pretended that nothing had changed, and that nothing had happened. Ignored that their heavenly Emperor had been this… this creature all along. That he had destroyed their homes, had almost killed them all until he was stopped by His Highness and Hua Cheng of all people. The ghost king that had devoted his entire life to the Crown Prince.

Mu Qing let out a curse under his breath, startling a Heavenly Official that had just passed him. His Highness refused to come up here, instead he remained in the mortal realm waiting for something that might never happen. He thought of the tears that flowed freely when Hua Cheng had vanished. It made him even angrier.

The only one that had truly seen the extent of Jun Wu’s madness, and the extent of Hua Cheng’s apparent love for His Highness had been Feng Xin. Whose palace he was currently stalking towards. He wasn’t sure why, only that he needed to rant to someone and who better to rant at than the person who will yell right back at him? He couldn’t tell if anything had changed between them after this. It felt like it had, but Mu Qing couldn’t be sure.

All he was sure of that he needed to let this anger out.

“Feng Xin!,” he called out as he busted open the door of this freshly made palace, not caring if he damaged them in any way. If he did he would just have to pay for it, and argue some more with Feng Xin. It was what they did after all. “Where are you?”

The palace seemed to be completely empty, no subordinates here whatsoever. Strange. He stalked through its familiar halls looking for Feng Xin, marvelling a little at how familiar everything looked. They really had been working quite hard to make everything as it had been before. Stupid! If nothing changed, how would they?!

“Feng Xin!,” he called out again. He was starting to get close to his personal quarters, maybe he was there. He pushed open the door he knew led to his bedroom, and finally found him sitting at a desk there. “There you finally are! Are you hiding?!”

Mu Qing froze where he stood. Feng Xin had been so startled that he had turned towards him, showing in full view that there were tears running down his cheeks. His eyes were red and puffy, he had seemingly been crying for quite some time. Never in the time that they had known each other, had Mu Qing seen him like this. 800 years and counting.

“Why the hell are you crying?!,” he found himself asking.

“I’m not crying!,” Feng Xin replied, more tears creating more streaks on his cheeks.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!”

Feng Xin was turning away from him now, but Mu Qing strode closer to walk around the desk and lean onto it. It seemed that Feng Xin was surprised he hadn’t left, to the point where his sobbing had stopped at least for the moment. His golden eyes were wide, but still filled with tears. As Mu Qing stared, another one escaped.

“What are you crying about?,” he demanded.

“It’s nothing!,” Feng Xin replied. “Why the hell are you even here? Just get out already!”

“Not unless you tell me,” Mu Qing insisted. “Look at how pathetic you are, sitting in your own palace alone, crying.”

“Oh you’re _really_ making me want to tell you,” Feng Xin got up from his seat but Mu Qing’s words were doing what he had intended them to do. Now he had stopped crying, was wiping those tears from his face and turned rather angry. If there was one thing that was sure to bloom between them, it was anger.

“Who else are you going to talk to,” Mu Qing said flatly, watching him pace the room.

Feng Xin took his sweet time in which he tapped his foot a little but let him otherwise continue to pace. He was going to need a little something to open up so he went through the familiar rooms to find a cabinet looking as it always had. When he lifted the bottles inside they were even filled like they had been before. He took two cups to return to the desk and poured them both the clear liquid. Pushing one over to Feng Xin’s side, he took up his own.

He glared at Mu Qing, but slowly returned to where he had been and lifted the cup. Together they downed them in one go, and Mu Qing immediately filled them again. This time they sipped a little slower.

“I just heard Jian Lan left,” Feng Xin looked down and looked ready to cry once more. “With Cuo Cuo…”

Ah. So that’s what it had been.

“Of course she did,” Mu Qing said to Feng Xin’s surprise. “How do you think this would have worked?”

“I would have figured something out!,” Feng Xin insisted, his tears vanishing. “She’s who knows where with my… my son and has to do who knows what to survive.”

“Like she’s been doing for hundreds of years,” Mu Qing pointed out. “If she couldn’t do it on her own she would be begging here right in front of you. But she’s not.”

“But I… I…,” Feng Xin trailed off, and Mu Qing walked around the desk to nudge the cup in his hand. On autopilot, Feng Xin drank it all once more.

“Didn’t the kid almost bite your arm off?,” Mu Qing grabbed the one he remembered the spirit holding onto. Immediately Feng Xin yanked it back and that made him suspicious. He put down his cup to tug on it once more.

“What the fuck are you doing?,” Feng Xin asked, but Mu Qing’s grip was relentless. “Doesn’t matter if he did, it was all that asshole’s doing!”

He referred to Jun Wu, a rather bold claim but with him gone, who could fault him? Mu Qing ignored him instead and took off Feng Xin’s bracer to toss it onto the desk. When he rolled up his sleeve, he could still see dozens of bite marks on his arms, not completely healed. It had been a while, so why wasn’t his skin as smooth as it had been?

“What is this?!”, Mu Qing demanded.

“It hasn’t fully healed yet, let go!,” Feng Xin pulled back and finally he let him do so. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why are you punishing yourself?,” he asked.

“What’s it to you?!” Feng Xin pulled down his sleeve again and reached for his bracer. At the last moment he thought differently and instead poured himself another cup as he sat back down on the desk. A long sigh followed. “I didn’t take care of them like I should have. I never checked if she was really dead. What if I could have avoided all this…”

“You had your own shit to worry about,” Mu Qing pointed out. He sat back on the other side of the desk, turned towards Feng Xin. The alcohol flowed freely. “Besides, it’s so far in the past. There’s nothing you can do now to change it.”

“But I should… I should do…,” Feng Xin shook his head, frowning, he looked so utterly exhausted. Mu Qing hated it. Hated what this woman was doing to him. Crying so pathetically and doubting himself.

“Stop,” Mu Qing almost sounded as if he ordered him to. He grabbed the mangled arm once more and pushed up the sleeve, then pressed his hand to it.

“What are you-?”

“Healing you,” he interrupted, and let spiritual energy flow through his hand. At first Feng Xin was still trying to pull back from him, but his attempts were half hearted. Instead he then watched as the half closed wounds vanished completely, leaving only soft skin behind. For a moment longer Mu Qing let his hand rest there.

“...Thanks,” Feng Xin mumbled, not looking at him.

“Someone has to make sure you don’t make a fool of yourself.”

“And that’s you?,” Feng Xin raised an eyebrow. His gaze drifted to the bottle and their cups once more, and the eyebrow went even higher. “Why are you drinking?”

Mu Qing shrugged.

“If His Highness is fucking a ghost king how bad can a bit of alcohol be?”

As Feng Xin had just raised his cup again, he suddenly spit out all wine. Some of it landed on Mu Qing’s robes and he rolled his eyes in disgust, then wiped it off.

“Do you know if they’ve-?!,” Feng Xin couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

“Who knows, by the looks of it, it certainly seemed that way,” he replied. There had been a lot going on between the two. And after everything that had happened this wasn’t the first time Mu Qing had indulged. He wasn’t going to make it a habit, but it certainly took off the edge.

Feng Xin seemed utterly shocked, as if it hadn’t been obvious by the way those two had been acting. Mu Qing sighed and made sure their cups remained filled. For a while Feng Xin was quiet but he could still tell that this whole situation made him sad. Mu Qing hated that.

“Right so where else did you get hurt?,” he asked and stood, wavering a little where he stood. But he managed to walk around the desk and continued tugging on Feng Xin’s shirt.

“What do you think you’re doing?!,” Feng Xin flinched back again, but of course Mu Qing wouldn’t just let it go so easily. The two of them were now standing and sort of fighting over whether or not Feng Xin would be helped out of his shirt or not.

In the end it ripped, and Feng Xin pushed him away.

“OH WOULD YOU JUST LET ME TAKE CARE OF YOU?!,” Mu Qing blurted out, going right back to him.

Feng Xin took one step back but merely out of surprise. With wide eyes he stared up at him but this time actually did not protest when Mu Qing took off his other bracer and finally managed to get him shirtless. On the arm above where he had just healed him were more bites that he had been able to hide from him, though otherwise he seemed to be okay.

His hands came to those marks once again, and with a frown he focused on them to send more spiritual energy his way.

“Why are you staring at me like that?,” Mu Qing muttered, feeling Feng Xin’s eyes on him.

“Why’d you say that?,” he asked, rather mumbled. “Take care of me…?”

Mu Qing concentrated hard on his arm that had already been completely healed but it didn’t stop him from giving him more spiritual energy. This way at least he could avoid looking into his eyes.

“What, in all those years you thought I never cared about you?!”

“Well… Yes,” Feng Xin replied.

Mu Qing stopped the transfer and looked up sharply, turning to face Feng Xin. He was surprised, but Feng Xin seemed rather calm and serious. Did he really- How could he- 800 bloody years! Of course they argued, and often, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t anything there! Of course he had held his grudges against him but at the same time they had gone through so much together, whether they wanted to or not. At the latest, this whole debacle with His Highness and Jun Wu! How could he think like this?!

Slowly Feng Xin seemed to come to a realisation, perhaps because Mu Qing had looked at him with such surprise in his eyes.

“You…?,” for once that word didn’t come as an accusation, but was spoken rather gently.

“Yes I care about you!,” he blurted out but then felt heat rising into his cheeks when Feng Xin looked just as surprised as he had been earlier. “...Dick Yang.”

“You fucking-,” Feng Xin’s face immediately went back to the very familiar view of him wanting to kill Mu Qing on the spot, who turned and dodged out of the way.

He made sure that the desk was back between them, so that Feng Xin had to grab something, a stone paperweight that he three over it and at him. Mu Qing dodged it easily, and it crashed into the wall behind him, leaving a hole into the next room. He had to laugh at the destruction at his cost.

“You know I always wondered why you’re so scared of women,” Mu Qing said, earning another paperweight thrown at him. It landed on the floor behind him as he dodged, leaving another hole. “Some gods wouldn’t be upset that so many women thought he had a big dick and came praying to him. Some would have taken advantage of that.”

He grinned as Feng Xin looked for the next best thing to throw. It turned out to be his chair.

“Shut up!,” he growled just as he threw it.

Mu Qing put up his arms in an x before his face, letting the chair explode harmlessly against his spiritual energy shield. His grin widened and he had to admit: He just loved teasing him. Before Feng Xin could grab something else though, he slid across the table, nudging over a stack of paper and some ink in the process. To Feng Xin’s surprise he was suddenly right in front of him again and grabbed his wrists to keep him in place.

“Or is it because you wanted men at your temples instead?,” he asked. His Highness and Hua Cheng had been on his mind often these days. In parts because they were… unique people in his life, but also because they had shown him certain possibilities.

“Let go, asshole,” Feng Xin hissed, twisted out of his grasp and started throwing punches.

The two were quite evenly matched when it came to terms of power. And if Mu Qing was honest, he was into this little fight of theirs. They didn’t care about destroying a few pieces of furniture, anything here could easily be rebuilt and Mu Qing thought it had been too long since he had fought anyone this close. He managed to dodge the first few punches, having managed to get under Feng Xin’s skin. But the man caught himself easily enough, and soon they were taking and giving freely.

One punch impacted into Mu Qing’s gut, making him double over for a moment just before he rolled out of the way of the second one. He grabbed a piece of the broken chair to throw it at Feng Xin as a feint, who dodged and did not see his next assault coming. He held back some of his power as his fist impacted into his side, sending him reeling.

“I’ve always wondered,” Mu Qing continued, stepping back to avoid yet another fist into his face. “Is it really that big?”

His words had always been able to easily affect Feng Xin and it was no different this time.

“What the fuck are you-,” but he didn’t come far as Mu Qing swept at his feet, knocking him onto the floor and some of the breath out of him.

He quickly followed up to get on top of him, taking his wrists once more to firmly pin them over his head. Shirtless underneath him, with some hair falling out of the immaculate bun on his head, Mu Qing thought that he had quite the view here. Feng Xin’s cheeks were flushed from the fight and from the insinuation.

A deep desire welled up in Mu Qing. To ravage and take him right here. Instead he glanced down to where he was straddling Feng Xin, to where his manhood was hidden underneath his pants.

“Tell me,” he continued. “Maybe the worshippers made it grow.”

He laughed at his own words, but Feng Xin did not. The flush only started to extend to his chest now too.

“They didn’t!,” Feng Xin yelled in his anger, but quickly pressed his lips together and looked away.

“Oh? Let me see then.”

Mu Qing shifted his hands so that he held Feng Xin’s wrist with one, and slowly let the other wander over the exposed skin of his chest. For some reason his attempts to get out of his grip were strangely weak, and Mu Qing had a chance to take in what was below him. He was certainly a powerful man, a well toned body with a rather slim waist. No scars were to be seen here, and Mu Qing’s hand brushed featherlight over this soft skin.

Moving slower and slower until he reached the hem of Feng Xin’s pants. He sat up a little, just to give himself access, but even as he cupped Feng Xin’s crotch, the man didn’t push him away, didn’t destroy him with a blast of spiritual energy - and he had plenty thanks to Mu Qing.

“Hmm, not bad,” he smirked down at Feng Xin. “But the name really was a mistake, hm?”

“Shut up you stupid- AH FUCK,” Feng Xin groaned as Mu Qing’s hand extorted a bit of pressure on this very sensitive area. Not enough to hurt, but enough to let him feel that this thing underneath his hand was now growing.

“If you let me,” Mu Qing leaned in now, his black hair falling over his shoulders. It hid him from Feng Xin’s view, as his mouth was now a mere inch from the ear of the man below him. He continued in a whisper: “I can take care of you and give you everything you need right now.”

A shuddering breath escaped Feng Xin’s lips, making Mu Qing’s hair flutter as if in a breeze. His body tensed underneath him, relaxed and tensed again. As he pulled back he saw that Feng Xin was not looking at him, but his back arched a little and the blush had spread even further, coming to his ears now. Then, after what seemed like a small eternity, and still without looking at him, Feng Xin nodded.

Mu Qing grinned and pulled something out of his sleeve that made Feng Xin finally turn to look at him.

“What the hell?!”

Once more Feng Xin sat up, finally pushing Mu Qing off of him. But he wasn’t going to back down, he was serious about giving Feng Xin what he needed. The deity binding cable was part of it. So he gathered energy in his palm, pushing it against Feng Xin who was still in the process of standing up. He was sent flying through the room and its wall, leaving a Feng Xin shaped hole that Mu Qing rushed through.

“What are you doing with that?!,” Feng Xin yelled at him, rolling out of his way and retaliating with a similar blast that he did not quite manage to dodge. His shoulder was pushed back and he crashed into a cabinet that he left in pieces.

“Will you just once in your damn life _trust me?!_ ,” he yelled right back, dashing forward once more.

Mu Qing with the cable in his hand, and Feng Xin shirtless and with a growing erection, the two were wreaking havoc in his palace. Neither of them wanted to back down, although Feng Xin actually seemed rather unsure of whether or not he should keep fighting. The parlour was ruined and they both had cuts and bruises by the time Mu Qing knew what he had to do.

He dodged under yet another swing that he could predict so well by now, but instead of back, he rushed into Feng Xin’s personal space. His eyes went wide as Mu Qing came up directly in front of his face and kissed him. As he had predicted, Feng Xin was completely frozen in place. He didn’t even know how to kiss back, at least not at the moment where he was shocked into being a statue. So Mu Qing took that opportunity to finally grab his wrists and bind them together, leaving a bit of the cable free so he could use it as a leash.

Mu Qing pulled back with a grin, finally the victor.

“Y-You…,” Feng Xin sounded utterly defeated, and just a little bit scared. “Why?”

“I told you to trust me,” Mu Qing replied. He leaned in as he had before, lowering his voice, keeping it gentle for just a moment. “I won’t hurt you.”

Feng Xin’s breath hitched at the promise, a small shudder running down his back. As he had him caught in his net figuratively speaking, Mu Qing threw the leash end of the cable over a hook in the wall, tying it up securely. Feng Xin was now tied in place, standing against a single wooden beam that they had not yet destroyed.

He stepped closer to him, let his hands rest on his waist, the almost completely smooth skin, and leaned into the crook of his neck. This close he could almost hear Feng Xin’s rapidly beating heart, skipping a beat when he touched him this way. Carefully he pressed a kiss to the sensitive skin here, his hands gently rubbing his sides.

Mu Qing hadn’t quite anticipated what touching Feng Xin would really be like. He had thought about it before, and for a long time he had pushed those thoughts down, completely ignoring them. But they had become so much stronger in the past weeks, when they had been forced to work together again. He had seen how much Feng Xin cared, and now he wanted to show him that he did, too.

His skin was soft, his body warm, the scent of musk mixed with something a little sweeter. The mix drove Mu Qing wild, made him want to do more but he had a promise to fulfil. Instead he let his hands slide around his waist, to the small of his back and then let them wander further up. All the while he inhaled that scent that got to his head, breathed in deeply before pressing another kiss to Feng Xin’s neck.

He wasn’t the only one affected.

Feng Xin was shuddering under his touch, and as Mu Qing pressed his knee between Feng Xin’s legs to push them apart, he could feel that he had gotten much harder than before. While perhaps not a ‘gigantic masculinity’, he still felt nicely against him. Mu Qing had to grin to himself when just another kiss to the crook of his neck made Feng Xin let out a shuddering breath.

Teasing him so… Mu Qing liked it.

As one hand wandered further up his back, now caressing his shoulder, the other retreated. It traced back its earlier path, along the delicate waist, and finding its way towards Feng Xin’s pants. But he didn’t tease his cock right away, his knee was already pressing against it. Instead he let his hand wander over his thigh, lifting it up a little. To his surprise, Feng Xin moved along with him.

He held his leg up, caressed it. Smooth movements, back and forth. Feng Xin’s breath more and more seemed to be out of control, huffing against Mu Qing’s hair, his neck. Then his head tilted up, Mu Qing could feel it more than he could see it. And as he pressed his knee even closer to Feng Xin’s cock, a moan suddenly filled the still air of the broken parlour.

Mu Qing had already been getting hard, but that sound. That sound sent him over the edge. That sound made it hard to hold back. But for a little while longer he would play with him.

His kisses continued. Not just on his neck, but returning to his cheek, and in the end with closed eyes to Feng Xin’s lips, where finally he felt him kissing back. It was clumsy at first, the two fighting for dominance, but when Mu Qing pressed closer to him, it was clear who was still in charge. Mu Qing was not the one tied up by a deity binding cable. They deepened it now, feeling their tongues meet and still it was like a battle and Mu Qing had to be the more aggressive to show Feng Xin that not only was he stronger at this moment, he was taking care of him.

Mu Qing pulled back his knee, but the hand that had been on Feng Xin’s back now came to his other thigh. With the strength he had it was easy enough to pull up both his legs, make Feng Xin spread them wide so he had room enough to stand between them. Finally he could show him how hard he was himself, pressing their lower regions together. Once more Feng Xin moaned, once more the sound went straight to Mu Qing’s cock.

He pulled back enough to look at Feng Xin, who quickly turned to avoid looking at him. He was clearly flushed all over, Mu Qing adored seeing it go even to his chest. He had to take him in for a moment, with his legs spread wide and his chest exposed. He knew now that this was what he had wanted for quite some time. Anger and other issues had come between it, but deep down he knew Feng Xin to be a good man. A good man that was now at his mercy, that let him take care of him as he had promised. So he would do so now.

“Feng Xin,” he whispered, but still he would not look at him. The bun that his hair had been in was almost completely undone, some streaks falling into his face. He looked gorgeous like this. “Ah-Xin.”

Still he would not look at him.

“Gege,” Mu Qing continued.

A sharp pain in his nose suddenly blinded him, and he almost lost his grip on Feng Xin. The bastard had head-butted him!!!

“What the fuck?!,” he blurt out.

“Don’t call me that!,” Feng Xin looked as angry as he had been before, despite the flush in his cheeks and chest, and his very prominent erection pressed against him.

“Fine, fine,” Mu Qing chuckled to himself. He pressed another kiss to Feng Xin’s cheek, then one to his neck and it seemed to relax him in a way. Being tender seemed to work. He would remember that. “[Xin-er](https://twitter.com/KatjeXia/status/1086475340367638530), hey, Xin-er…”

Feng Xin sighed, relaxing again. That seemed to work, Mu Qing noted.

“What?,” Feng Xin tried to sound rather angry, but failed to do so.

“Just relax,” he replied very sweetly, and with a flourish of spiritual power, he moved both of them to one of the places not yet destroyed in this palace.

Feng Xin’s bed.

It was a beautiful four poster with curtains closed that would hide them if there was anyone that would step foot in Feng Xin’s palace. The chances that this would happen however were low.

The two fell from a few inches in the air, which pressed Mu Qing even closer to him. They gasped but Mu Qing made sure to once more fasten the cable so that Feng Xin would not be able to move away. He resumed his kisses, first to Feng Xin’s lips where they deepened it for a while, then over his chest where he had wanted to kiss all this time. He took a while here, making sure to lavish his nipples with attention to find out that Feng Xin really adored when he did.

He was still holding back his moans, only giving him a glimpse of them, gasping hard and whimpering when he could not hold back any longer. Mu Qing made a silent promise to himself that by the end of this he would hear them properly, and would burn them into his memory.

It was time to see all of Feng Xin. His hands were as busy as his tongue was dipping into his belly button, undoing the pants of the man below him, throwing the belt to the side and then pulling them down. Feng Xin actually helped him a little, lifting his hips to let him do just that. What greeted Mu Qing was a cock standing straight up. He wasn’t quite sure where all his confidence came from, but he didn’t hesitate to take it in his hand and lick along the side.

Above him, Feng Xin was looking down, but pretended not to when their eyes met. Mu Qing thought that this was a rather nice place to be, between Feng Xin’s legs and taking in the tip of his cock. There was an intense scent here that he decided he liked, that was more intense the deeper that cock went into his mouth. He focused primarily on breathing, especially as he felt the tip of it brush against the back of his throat. It was so thick, heavy and hot in his mouth, a sensation to utterly alien yet pleasant.

He found a slow rhythm, taking in Feng Xin’s cock and sliding down on it, making sure his teeth were safely out of the way. Feng Xin’s breath came faster and faster, and he heard the straining of the bed’s wood as he pulled on the cable but could not break it.

Mu Qing wondered if-

Something hot suddenly flooded his mouth and spilled into his throat. Not having expected it, he pulled back quickly and had to cough. As he did, Feng Xin had evidently not been done. More of the white liquid spilled on his face and he had to close one eye to not get it into it. The remaining eye, he rolled.

“Could you not have said something?!,” he grumbled.

Feng Xin looked away and mumbled something that almost sounded like an apology. But at the same time his eyes turned towards Mu Qing and watched him closely. Did the sight turn him on…?

Under Feng Xin’s protests he used his pants to clean up his eye, but hesitated when it came to the liquid on his lips. With a grin he crawled over the helpless man under him, gripped his chin and forced him to look at him.

“What… What are you doing?!,” Feng Xin asked, sounding alarmed.

“I had to taste it, it’s only fair that you do too,” Mu Qing replied.

“No way! No fucking wa-”

Mu Qing was stronger, a lot stronger at this moment. His hand had an iron grip on him as he leaned in to kiss Feng Xin, his tongue forcefully pushing its way inside his mouth. There was no way Feng Xin could avoid tasting it, but after a few seconds he was gracious enough to pull back, grinning down at him. The remainder of Feng Xin’s seed he finally wiped off too.

“Not too bad, is it?,” Mu Qing asked, but he did not receive a reply. Feng Xin glared up at him with that fierce gaze that made Mu Qing only want to fuck him more.

He was going to make Feng Xin forget all about Jian Lan and the pain he felt thinking about her and his unborn son. He was going to make sure that he felt good for a while. Mu Qing wanted to do that for him desperately. It eluded his mind at the moment what exactly that meant for the feelings he had in his heart.

“You going to just stare at me?,” Feng Xin’s voice wasn’t as confident as it usually was, as angry. There was a slight waver to it, unsure of himself in this vulnerable state.

“No,” Mu Qing simply said, leaning back down.

Feng Xin didn’t avoid the next kiss, or fought it like he had done before. This time he let Mu Qing lead, even spread his legs when his hands gently came to push them apart. Mu Qing put two fingers into his mouth, coating them with saliva before he pressed to that most intimate place, first gently circling the entrance, feeling out how Feng Xin would react to his touch there.

A shuddering breath came against his lips.

“Relax,” Mu Qing whispered against them, before claiming them once more.

He could tell that Feng Xin tried his best, but still seemed rather tense when Mu Qing pushed a finger into him. A little bit of pain would not be able to be avoided with the limited options that he had. He used his spit as much as he could to get as much ease of pain as was possible, but he could see Feng Xin frowning under his touch. So he leaned in to kiss the forehead that so often displayed that frown when he saw Mu Qing, kissed it tenderly. More of this tenderness followed on many spots on that handsome face, until the frown was almost gone.

“Mu— Mu Qing,” Feng Xin brought out. “O-Oil in… in side table.”

Frankly, Mu Qing was surprised that he could still think. He would have to take care of that soon.

But as he followed his gaze he saw which one he meant, and with a wave of his hand it was opened and said small bottle of oil flew into his hand. He made sure to use it liberally, to finally press more fingers into Feng Xin, who arched his back at the sudden penetration.

“Fuck,” he brought out, all but moaning the word.

It was finally working out, Mu Qing thought. He would hear more of these noises soon.

“I’ll make you forget all words,” Mu Qing grinned as he whispered into Feng Xin’s ear, heard him whimper at his promise. “And I’ll make you come again. And again.”

“Shit,” was all Feng Xin replied.

He seemed to be torn between wanting to watch and being too embarrassed to do so. But every so often Mu Qing caught him turning his head as he shrugged out of his own jacket and shirt, undid his pants to pull himself out but left them on. It was a relief to finally do so, to let that oil coat his erection, to settle between Feng Xin’s legs and seeing him spread them even wider.

He aligned himself with Feng Xin’s quivering entrance, as if it was eagerly expecting him - and pushed in. He didn’t go slow or tender, his aim was to make Feng Xin stop thinking. He cried out, tugging on the cable once more but still unable to escape it. Arching his back and turning his head, he squeezed his eyes shut as Mu Qing was overwhelmed by how good he felt. Such a tight heat around his cock was a lot to take in, at the same time giving Feng Xin a moment to get used to his size.

“Fu- aahhh,” Feng Xin’s word turned into a moan when Mu Qing rolled his hips, sliding even deeper into him.

This was what he had to do: Be merciless. Make sure Feng Xin couldn’t form a single coherent thought. So that’s what he did, gripping his thighs for leverage and thrusting into him, only holding back his strength a little as to not break him. But beyond that, Mu Qing was going to make a mess of him.

Feng Xin’s hair had come completely loose. The way it messily fell into his face made him look even more handsome. As Mu Qing got lost in the tight heat of him, feeling him tighten even more around him every so often, their eyes finally met. Feng Xin did not look away this time, but the flush in his cheeks, ears and chest was still there.

How utterly gorgeous.

He echoed these words into Feng Xin’s ear as he leaned down, almost folding him in two. But he could not go without kissing him for too long, though both of them were rather clumsy at it with Mu Qing still fucking into him. Finally he had to pull back, unable to concentrate on the sensation of warmth that was pooling in his crotch, slowly travelling through all his limbs.

But then there it was. Those moans. Those beautiful moans. Finally flowing freely from Feng Xin’s lips, filling the air in this room. He had closed his eyes now so Mu Qing could stare as much as he wanted to. The sight of himself fucking into Feng Xin down there just was nothing compared to the beauty of his face.

Mu Qing had already achieved his goal. Feng Xin had stopped thinking, he was moaning and Mu Qing was making him feel so very good. Still, he wanted to worship him. In his own way.

First that meant kisses. To Feng Xin’s unresponsive lips, to his cheek and forehead like he had done before, but continuing down his neck where his teeth came out. He tugged on the skin a little, nibbed gently and waited to hear whether he would be told to shut up. But Feng Xin only whimpered, his legs twitching slightly. Mu Qing was still rolling his hips, going a little slower with his thrusts, but as deep as he could. Every time.

His lips and teeth started leaving marks where they could. Over Feng Xin’s neck, over his chest, a bite mark around one nipple. In a way it felt like claiming him.

As he shifted and changed the angle of his thrusts, Feng Xin’s moans changed. They became louder and a little more high pitched, and Mu Qing had to grin. He continued to thrust this way, pulling back to look down at the utter mess he had made of Feng Xin underneath his touch. Even his hands were leaving marks on his thighs, holding him so tightly.

It was in such a stark contrast to how almost gently he was thrusting into him at this point. Mu Qing himself felt too good, Feng Xin made him feel too good. His body was flushed with heat, his hair falling forward and framing his face, some of it sticking to the sweat that had rolled down it.

It was then that Feng Xin finally opened his eyes again. His moans ceased for a while as he stared up at him with a strange look in his eyes.

“Mu… Qing…,” he whimpered.

“Told you I’d take care of you,” he replied.

To his surprise, the smallest of smiles spread on Feng Xin’s lips.

How beautiful.

Mu Qing leaned down again, as if he wanted to make sure that the smile was really there. It was, but left when he kissed him again. It was tender this time, Feng Xin sighed into their kiss but eagerly deepened it when Mu Qing offered to do so.

“Come for me now,” Mu Qing whispered. “I’ll make you feel even better.”

Feng Xin nodded and sighed, then closed his eyes again. Still he could read it so well. With every thrust it changed, every moan that tumbled from his lips told Mu Qing just how close he was - the same as him.

They almost came at the same time. Feng Xin tightened around him again as Mu Qing watched him come the second time that night, seed spilling over his chest. That tightness was the last heat, the last teasing that he himself needed to spill inside Feng Xin.

He was panting when he leaned down to kiss him once more, Feng Xin having trouble to return it. But as they did, Mu Qing reached up to untie the cable and finally released his arms. They came to Mu Qing’s back, caressing very gently.

He pulled back and stared down at Feng Xin. Not once in the time that they had known each other had Feng Xin touched him this gently.

Mu Qing wanted to return the favour. He pulled out to be able to hold him, pulling him close. For a while it seemed very awkward, Feng Xin didn’t seem to want to look at him but in his arms, he was carefully caressing Mu Qing’s chest. So very slowly the two started to explore the tenderness that they seemingly had for one another. Featherlight touches over exposed skin, gentle kisses that became more frequent after Mu Qing had initiated them.

“I did need this,” Feng Xin admitted in a whisper. “Perhaps more of it.”

Mu Qing smiled, but not maliciously. He replied with a kiss and his hands wandering to other places. He _had_ promised that he would make him come at least one more time, so he did just that. A lot more gentle this time, thrusting slowly but deeply from behind, Feng Xin on his side. He could hold him so tightly this way, kiss his cheek over his shoulder, pepper more just there.

It was different that time. Despite making love both times, now it seemed intimate.

“Xin-er,” Mu Qing found himself whispering in his ear again. “I do care. I do care…”

Feng Xin didn’t say anything, but he found that he didn’t need to hear him say anything in return. This was fine.

“I couldn’t lose you. I could never lose you…”

The confessions came from his lips without him thinking. It was hard to have kept them down for so long in the first place. And finally Feng Xin replied.

“I care… too.”

Mu Qing had never really known if he had a heart. If there were certain feelings that could be inside him. But those three words… Those words, they didn’t change something in him, they only showed him what had been there all along. Love for Feng Xin.

He didn’t say it. Not yet. He couldn’t. What had been shared between them at that moment would be enough for now. In the future, maybe things would change even more.

Mu Qing was allowed to kiss him for a long time after they had come together once more. Until their lips were rather red and puffy from it, and Feng Xin smiled one more time.

“You should smile more often, makes you less ugly,” Mu Qing told him.

For what was probably the first time in his life, Feng Xin rolled his eyes at him.

“How the hell do you even know how to do all this?,” he chose to ignore Mu Qing’s words. “I thought you were like His Highness.”

Mu Qing shrugged and pulled Feng Xin into his arms. It felt good that he wasn’t struggling anymore, as fun as it had been in the beginning. This was much better.

“I don’t know,” he replied. “Was my first time actually.”

“WHAT?!”

When he was blown out of the bed by a blast of spiritual power, Mu Qing could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Twitter](http://twitter.com/valkyrieshepard) and an art Twitter where I sometimes draw [fanart! ](https://twitter.com/valdrawsart/status/1345449811802206210)


End file.
